ASC: All Stars Clash
ASC: All Stars Clash is an 2019 Crossover Fighting Videogame, Developed by Capcom, And Jordan Shooter. The game released on August 2nd 2019. It will have over 70 Playable characters. All Fighters Capcom # Ryu (Street Fighter) # Ken (Street Fighter) # Chun-Li (Street Fighter) # M. Bison (Street Fighter) # Juri (Street Fighter) # Mike Haggar (Final Fight) # Batsu (Rival Schools) # Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) # Captain Commando (Captain Commando) # Hayato Kanzaki (Plasma Sword) # Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) # Frank West (Dead Rising) # Monster Hunter (Monster Hunter) # Ryu (Breath of Fire) # Gene (God Hand) # Amaterasu (Okami) # Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) # Dante (Devil May Cry) # Tessa (Red Earth) # Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) SNK # Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters) # Iori Yagami (The King of Fighters) # Rugal Bernstein (The King of Fighters) # Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) # Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) # Ryo Sakazaki (Art of Fighting) # Haohmaru (Samurai Showdown) Bandai Namco # Jin Kazama (Tekken) # TBA (TBA) # TBA (TBA) # TBA (TBA) # TBA (TBA) # Nightmare (Soulcalibur) # Ivy Valentine (Soulcalibur) More Playable Characters Coming Soon. Quotes Announcer: * A, S, C. All Stars Clash (Game Intro) * All Stars Clash is here, I’m gonna take you on a wild ride (Character Select Menu) * Go for broke (Round 1) * Who will come out on top (When the battle begins) * Fight (When you're ready to fight opponents) * Hyper Combo K.O (When you finish the battle with a Hyper Combo) * You Win (When you’ve won the battle) * Get ready for the next battle (When you’re going to the next battle) Ryu: * After this battle is over, I can continue my journey (Entrance 1) * You’re skills are one fist short (Entrance 2) * Give it you all (Entrance 3) * Shinku, Hadouken! (Super Move 1) * Let’s do this, Sho, ryu, ken! (Ultimate Move) * I can still, fight. (Chip K.O) * It was a good fight (Win Quote 1) * The journey has just begun (Win Quote 2) * A good wind (Win Quote 3) * Go beyond the battle (When selected) Ken: * You guys are going down (Entrance 1) * I’m ready for ya (Entrance 2) * Come on, Why do you have to be such a pain (Entrance 3) * Take this, Shinryuken (Super Move 1) * Here I Come, You’re finished (Ultimate Move) * I knew I win. Ha! (Win Quote 1) * I’m better then you, pal (Win Quote 2) * Hey, I was waiting for ya (When selected) * I was, so close (Chip K.O) Chun-Li: * Let the tussle begin (Entrance 1) * Show me your strength (Entrance 2) * You ready for me? (Entrance 3) * No, i was barely the winner (Chip K.O) * Let’s finish this, Kikoken (Super Move 1) * Here I Go, Kikosho! (Super Move 2) * This fight isn’t over yet, Spinning bird kick (Ultimate Move) * Oops, I should’ve held back some (Win Quote 1) * I won’t let evil go unchecked (Win Quote 2) Mike Haggar: * Let’s rumble, Double Lariat (Super Move 1) * Let’s go, Violent Axe (Super Move 2) * It’s over, Muscle, Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Make way for the mayor, Outta here (Ultimate Move) * I still, need more power (Chip K.O) * I’ll keep the peace in New Metro City (Win Quote 1) * What’s the matter? You still want a piece of this? (Win Quote 2) * Sorry, Didn’t mean to beat you so badly (Win Quote 3) * Arrows, guns, whatever, Bring it on! (Entrance 1) * You bring it however you want (Entrance 2) * No two-bit heel‘s gonna push me around (Entrance 3) Please Note: * Any character has to be from Capcom, Third Party Characters from Cartoons, Animated Movies, Anime, And Other Fighting Video Games from Other Video game companies. (Capcom Has 20 Characters in This Game) * Don't Remove Any Of The Characters In This Roster, It’s Just My Opinion, So Please Respect Mine. So Don’t Do It. * Waluigi can also be in the game, so please feel free to add him as well. * Feel Free to add any main or popular characters into the Roster at any number between 2 to 70. * This Game is Inspired By Marvel VS Capcom 3, and Marvel VS Capcom Infinite. Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Capcom Category:Marvel Vs Capcom 3-Styled Games Category:2019 Category:Fighting Games Category:PEGI 16